Amá (The Hutt Charmer)
PROLOGUE - Jabba's Wealth Arguably the mightiest of the Hutts alive in the present day, and by far one of – if not the most influential crime-lords in outer-rim territories – Jabba Desilijic Tiure of the infamous Desilijic Clan, smoked his hookah as a wet, phlegm-inspired grumble welled up in the back of his throat. His palace had grown in size after the rise of the Galactic Empire, doubling in width and tripling in depth. Caverns located far below the surface, concealed within the bedrock of Tatooine itself, were filled with weapons, drugs, spice, prisoners of high value and other items Jabba enjoyed hoarding. The palace was no longer quiet; instead a plethora of guests – bounty hunters, assassins and headhunters – all sought the company of the repulsive crime-lord. They were insatiably loyal to the Hutt, and some, if not most of them, took up residence in the luxurious chambers Jabba had built. As his enormous, amphibious-like eyes scanned the entirety of his court, slithers of milky-white drool escaped his cavernous maw as he regarded the sizzling waters of the snackquarium that stood besides his sandstone dais. He plunged his greedy, stubby fingers into the thick, slimy liquid and retrieved a green paddy frog – a species of amphibian native to Nal Hutta. The squirming, squealing denizen represented the Hutt’s favourite delicacy, and as he shoved the unfortunate creature into his mouth, a loud, purring grumble was released before the court. The black, cat-like slits of his eyes narrowed as his scum-covered tongue wrapped around the paddy frog, tasting every inch before uncoiling, allowing it to be swallowed whole. Since the Empire had risen, a new collaboration had brought the Hutt families together, ending tens of thousands of years of dispute between rival clans. Women taken from planets beside the Hutt Space were forced into slavery and sold off as livestock to the Hutt’s major allies, such as the greedy, wealthy Neimoidians. This ‘golden age’ of the Hutts had resurrected certain cultures’ beliefs that the giant, sentient slugs were deities to be worshipped and revered as gods. Jabba had always been a loner, preferring the company of other species to his own. Privately, the Hutt was worth – in the currency form of Republic Credits – over fifty billion. This, and the small army of loyal servants at his disposal, made Jabba virtually untouchable, invincible, even, boosting his sense of arrogance and fueling his desire to increase the size of his personal harem of humanoid females. As he regained his concentration, Jabba’s bulging eyes lowered. The chain in his right hand was pulled tightly, earning a pitiful groan that originated near the centre of his heaving, doughy belly. Bound to his side, collared and apparently content, was a gorgeous human female. She wore a skimpy, black and gold fishnet outfit, revealing most of her desirable, curvy, lithe figure, leaving little to the imagination. The upper-half was tied firmly around her narrow waist, a black-ringed design, and the bottom-half following suit. Her golden head of tumbling, silky hair fell against the middle of her smooth, straight back as she assumed a submissive pose before her master. While her hair was unbound, the rest of her skimpy outfit practically screamed what she really was – a personal pleasure slave. For a human she was rather tall, but this didn’t subtract from her lovely features. Her breasts were of a generous size, the bulging mounds stretching the confines of her fishnet attire, though her nipples were concealed slightly. The collar fastened to her slender neck was a rare metal alloy, indestructible, forged from the heart of a dying star, exceedingly difficult to obtain. It was padded from the inside, so it could always be felt and serve as a reminder of the wearer’s subservient status. The chain itself was made from the same material. In addition, black mascara revealed the sharp, oceanic blue of her pretty eyes, which - as the Hutt gave a slight tug – sparkled with submission. The lavish blonde’s lips were creamed with red lipstick, her feet protected by a pair of sandal-like shoes, strapped to the top of her feet. She was the crowning jewel of the Hutt’s harem, a token, a trophy to show off this his men, a symbol of his divinity and a sign of the riches to come. “Kahnkee,” Jabba gurgled, pulling gently on the chain. Amá fell back against the Hutt’s smelly, slimy belly with a squelch, refusing to resist her Master’s desires. Instead of the usual look of disgust and disbelief Jabba was usually confronted with, he was met with a content grin from the golden-haired slave-girl. As she pressed her pale cheek against his fetid rolls of oily fat, her eyes dimmed, as if cowering before the might of the Hutt. No words or sounds of any description left her slightly parted lips as she gazed up at him. Jabba’s left hand reached down and began massaging her shoulder, groaning as he felt the smoothness of her pale-white skin. The notorious gangster was famous for his treatment of his harem girls, using them as objects to indulge his inner most carnal desires. All of the humanoid females in his current harem were Twi’leks, a species common amongst the slave trade. Amá, as she was known before her capture and her coming to wholeheartedly enjoy enslavement, was a human female, a species exceptionally elusive in the slave trade. This fact alone made her value incalculable, as humans were substantially harder to capture and enslave than Twi’leks. Another fact that separated her from the five, brightly coloured Twi’leks in the harem was her age. Amá was twenty years old, unlike the others who were in their late twenties. Her youth, combined with her talents of seduction and exotic dancing, not to mention singing, pleased Jabba to such a point that he grew soft towards her. “You may speak, my lovely,” Jabba burbled, stroking her shoulder and holding her chain tightly. In a split second, the blonde-haired slave-girl replied. “What is your desire, Master?” There were some in the Hutt’s court that viewed Amá, not as a simple, unfortunate slave-girl, doomed to the giant slug’s lecherous, slobbering advances, but as his partner. Hutts reproduced asexually, as they were essentially genderless, taking on either masculine or feminine personalities and significant traits. Jabba never truly lay with any of his harem girls, but she was different. He lusted for her more than any over slave he had ever possessed. There was something about the golden-haired beauty that drove him to the brink of insanity, for his ruthlessness and monster-like qualities were tamed whenever he focused on Amá for long enough. The Hutt grinned at her, breathing a potent mixture of fish-like creatures and decaying paddy frogs across her pretty face. “My desire is you, kahnkee. You serve me willingly, lovingly and without question. Your body and talents are greatly appreciated, and I thoroughly enjoy the pleasure of your company.” Jabba cupped her chin, stroking the underside of her cheek with his slimy, obese fingers. “Does it please you? To see the fruits of your submission flourish?” Amá grinned, bearing some of her pearly-white teeth. “Yes, Master, I ''live ''to serve you. My entire purpose for existing is to pleasure you, to remind you how superior you are.” Her submission caught him off-guard at first. When the golden-haired beauty first revealed her half-naked form from the shadows of his luxurious sail-barge, and took the centre stage during the main performance, outcompeting the Twi’leks women, she captured the curiosity of the Hutt, nothing more. No slave-girl had ever declared their interests in being with Jabba, or actually ''enjoying ''his vile, slimy, bloated mass. Amá was initiated into his harem and, before she knew it, found her lovely self permanently seated before the great Hutt’s heaving belly, displayed as a trophy for all to see, almost completely naked. It didn’t take her long, this mysterious woman, with no history to boast of, to gain the absolute trust of her Master. CHAPTER I - Sailing Across The Dune Sea The sail-barge cruised across the Dune Sea of Tatooine at a gentle, steady pace. It was another scorching hot, sunbaked day, the skies clear as the great sand dunes moved over the landscape like oceanic waves. The giant, fiery-orange sails represented the wealth and power of the barge's owner and manufacturer, Jabba Desilijic Tiure, a notoriously reclusive crime-lord who controlled a major criminal underworld, based in the outer-rim territories. A plethora of scum and villainy joined him on his luxurious cruise, relaxing in the cool shade of the main viewing deck, drinking and conversing at their leisure. Standing besides Jabba, fanning him at his command, was a young, orange-skinned Twi'lek slave-girl, a look of disdain evident on her pretty face. Her head-tails were bound in black fishnet sleeves, binding them in place and showing her submission to the great, exalted Hutt crime-lord. Jyelda's task was simple - serve and remain silent. She wore a collar made of the same material as Amá’s, though no chain was attached to it as as only Amá was his personal slave, and thus needed to be leashed to show her status. Jabba had chosen not to bring Amá out on this trip, as she was sick. The greedy, squabbling Neimoidians hadn't forgotten the Old Republic's actions. Actions that had cost them the wealthy Trade Federation and trade routes that earned them a large slice of control over certain systems. During the time of the Empire, Hutt Space had increased in size, but the Imperial Navy had set up blockades around certain worlds controlled and inhabited by the sentient slugs. Tensions had risen also when Grand Admiral Thrawn had engaged a convoy of wealthy, female Hutts and destroyed them above Felucia. The Hutts hadn't forgotten the betrayal of the Old Republic, when they were pushed back into the outer-rim and cast out. Jyelda fanned her Master as he grumbled to himself, his bulging, amphibious-like eyes scanning the mid-viewing deck, analysing his guests. Most of them were either well-paid, corrupt politicians, part-time assassins and those with power in the Hutt's criminal underworld. The orange-skinned Twi'lek grimaced as she held the fan in both hands, her fingers curling around the soft fabric of the handle as the purple-gold feathers wafted cool air towards the giant, drooling slug. As the newest member of the Harem - Jabba's collection of female humanoid slave-girls - Jyelda was rather timid and anxious about her new life. Her headtails were thick and plump, with black fishnet sleeves binding them, a matching, metallic-black bra and undergarments revealing the smooth contours of her lithe, toned figure. Jabba groaned, reaching for his hookah. "Focus on my tail, Jyelda, fan it." The orange-skinned Twi'lek knew it was rude to speak, she had already been warned by her handler, Bib Fortuna, to remain quiet unless permission to speak was given by the Hutt. Her bright headtails swayed as her petite feet carried her behind Jabba's dais and near his enormous, slimy, muscular tail. The thick bands of squelching blubber gave off a pungeant odour, one born from sweat mixed with slime and various other undesirable additions. She immediately began to fan the Hutt's tail, watching as the tip writhed from side to side, displaying the giant slug's pleasure. The sail-barge had its own cooling system, derived from a modified kyber-crystal tank that delivered ice-cold air to the mid-viewing deck. It was a revolutionary piece of technology gifted to Jabba by his estranged cousin, Daruza Xorca, who resised on Carnovia, deep within recongised Hutt Space. The combination of the scorching, blistering heat of the Tatooine afternoon and the bone-numbing cooling system allowed Jabba's company to converse, drink, eat and relax in absolute harmony. As the sail-barge was over two-hundred meters long, the mid-viewing deck had a massive floorspace, the slanted windows providing enough light to filter through, highlighting the brightly-coloured Twi'lek slave-girls as they lounged together on a few giant pillows. There were four of them in total, with Jyelda the sole exception - she hadn't earned the right to join the Harem and learn the equisite art of exotic dancing. The orange-skinned Twi'lek slowed her fanning down, waving the fan up and down, bathing the Hutt in the refreshing breeze she was generating. Bib Fortuna revealed himself from the shadows. Carrying a message, he whispered to Jabba. "Master, the banquet has been prepared for you." Jabba's black slits narrowed as his majordomo's words sunk in. Slithers of drool escaped the cracks of his cavernous, fleshy maw as he replied. "Excellent," the Hutt started before adding, just before the Twi'lek walked away, "you may tell my guests that the afternoon entertainment will begin shortly, and that drinks will be served momentarily." To be continued... CHAPTER II - Twi'lek Performance CHAPTER III - The Hutt Charmer CHAPTER IV - The Harem